stardew_valley_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Habilidades
Skills are player attributes which are leveled up through the use of specific tools or actions. Increasing skill will increase the proficiency of certain tools, and unlock helpful and unique crafting recipes. It should be noted that any crafting recipes learned through leveling up will not be accessible until after your next save/the following day. Each skill has ten levels, and at level 5 and level 10 players will select from one of two specific buffs to specialize into. These specializations take effect immediately; for example, the Level 5 Fisher specialization will increase the selling price of fish put into the shipping box the previous night. All skills need the following experience points to increase skill level: A variety of skills can be temporarily improved by eating specific foods. These skills will appear as a buff icon next to the player clock in the user interface. Skills can be viewed in the player skill tab in the game pause menu. The information in this page includes known methods for obtaining skill experience. There might be other methods to gain experience for each skill that are currently unknown. ''' Proficiência Skill proficiency affects the amount of energy required to use specific tools. As proficiency increases, energy requirements decrease by 0.1 points [1.] The Pickaxe, Axe, and Watering Can use 2 energy. The Fishing Rod uses 8 energy. Powering up the watering can increases its cost by 2 energy per level, with a maximum cost of 10 energy using a fully-charged iridium watering can. '''Affected Tools Farming * Hoe * Watering Can Foraging * Axe Fishing * Fishing Rod * Crab Pot Mining * Pickaxe Unaffected Tools The following tools do not consume energy: * Swords * Hammers * Daggers * Slingshots * Scythe The following tools always consumes 4 points of energy: * Milk Pail * Shears Arquivo:Farming_Skill_Icon.png Agricultura Farming Skill is gained by harvesting crops. Caring for animals also adds experience: Petting, milking, and shearing farm animals all give 5 experience. Hoe and watering can usage does not give experience by itself. Each level grants +1 proficiency to the hoe and watering can. Each crop harvested is worth experience points based on the value of the crop. The values of each crop are as follows: : * Due to a bug with scythe harvesting, these crops don't give any experience points. The experience points awarded are calculated using the formula XP=||ln(0.018*PRICE + 1)|| with PRICE being the selling price of the crop's item. Harvesting forageable plants grown on the farm counts as 3 foraging experience points per plant rather than farming experience points. Experience level is increased after sleeping. Arquivo:Mining_Skill_Icon.png Mineração Mining skill is increased by using the pickaxe tool to break rocks. Each level adds +1 to pickaxe proficiency. Different rock types give different numbers of experience points. These values are known so far: You also get a bonus when busting generic rocks if the rock drops something other than basic stone. Coal gives you a +5 bonus, and random gems probably award points as well. It's hard to measure these bonuses since they can't be gathered in a predictable manner. You are awarded points when the rocks are destroyed. It doesn't matter if this is done by your pick, a bomb, or by the action of a monster. Arquivo:Foraging_Skill_Icon.png Forragem Foraging skill is increased both by gathering foraged goods, and by wood from trees chopped with an axe tool. Each level adds +1 axe proficiency. Note: Stumps, saplings, and fallen timber do NOT increase skill. Forage items grown on your farm (i.e. from spring seeds) give 3 foraging experience points when harvested. Foraging items harvested off your farm give 7 exp. Chopping down a tree gives 12 exp (granted all at once for the last chop that causes the tree to fall), and removing hardwood stumps and logs gives 25 exp each (removing regular tree stumps gives no exp). Arquivo:Fishing_Skill_Icon.png Pescaria Fishing skill is increased by fishing using a fishing pole. Also increases from harvesting from a Crab Pot. Each level adds +1 fishing rod proficiency. The amount of experience earned for each caught fish is as follows: (Quality of fish (stars) + 1) * 3 + Fish Difficulty (a value from 5-110 depending on the fish) / 3 This number is multiplied by 2.2 if you also have a treasure, 2.4 if it was perfect and 5 if it was a boss fish. For e.g. a regular quality sardine (difficulty 30) would net you (0+1)*3+30/3 = 13 xp. Crab pots net you 5 xp each time you collect from them (no matter what is collected). Fishing trash with the fishing pole gives 3 XP. The xp required for leveling up is the same as for all skills: Arquivo:Combat_Skill_Icon.png Combate Combat skill is increased by fighting monsters. Each level adds +5 health points. Tested crit chance with +50% Scout skill and two +10% crit chance rings. Chance to crit is multiplicative not additive: around 5-10% max * 1.5 * 1.1 * 1.1 with all boosts, not 50% + 10% + 10% = 70%.